1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, advances in LED technology have made dramatic improvements in luminance intensity and color fidelity. Due to theses improved technology, a full color LED display has become available and in common use.
Since a full color LED display gradually becomes mainstream in the display market, searching for better performance of a full color LED display becomes an important topic, and the display industries are starting to pay attention on it.